


Big Happy Family

by Emptynarration



Series: Found Family [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, Youtube egos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Children, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Host is Author's child, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptynarration/pseuds/Emptynarration
Summary: Continuation of "Found Family"Author and his child Host go to the manor to stay during the winter.Host makes a lot of friends, and they find out he may not be a normal toddler as he seemed like before.
Series: Found Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059848
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“Ready to go buttercup?”, Author asked softly, making sure Host's little coat was tight around him. It was getting colder, and staying in the cabin was pretty much out of the question now. Of course they _could_, but ever since he's had Host, he had to use his writing to keep the cabin warm enough, as well as their fireplace, and, well, sometimes it _still_ managed to get cold.  
And since they had alternated between where they stayed -Manor or Cabin- for around the last six months, they knew they could stay in the manor during the winter. It had been a while now since they had last been there, truthfully, mostly because living among so many other egos was... a little _overwhelming_. Especially for Author, who was used to complete solitude and Host. But, Author knew they were welcome there, they had their own space to stay in, and the little library Author got was usually empty of other people -and if there were there, they had to be quiet.

“Ready!”, Host replied with a bright smile, nodding as he looked up at Author. He chuckled lightly, pulling a hat over Host's ears, making the child giggle brightly. Author hadn't yet noticed if Host was... well, like the egos or not. There hadn't been any reality bending or chaotic energy, or flying or super strength or whatever. Maybe Host was just a normal baby boy. Or maybe it'd come later.

Author took Host's hand -safely tugged in mittens- and picked up their bag. They never had to take much, since they had all they needed in the manor, but Host had some toys and stuffed animals he carried with him back and forth between the manor and the cabin._  
_So, bag on back, and Host's hand in his, Author left the cabin and made sure it was locked shut, before walking with Host through the forest and along well-known paths. Host was really happy, hearing branches and twigs crunch and crack beneath his little boots, and he looked happily up at Author a lot, just giggling happily.

Host was already a rather smart toddler, which the other egos had already figured out as well. He was around a year and a half now, but already knew quite a lot of words, could form short sentences, and was pretty mobile. And Author was more than proud of his little baby, and how smart he already was.

“Are you excited buttercup?”, Author asked softly, smiling down at Host.  
“Yes!”, Host replied with a bright smile and nodded. He really loved the other egos, they were his big big happy family.  
“That's good. I bet they missed you a whole bunch.”, Author hummed, smiling hearing Host giggle happily, bouncing a little as they walked.  
“You too!”, he said and looked up at Author, smiling and squeezing his hand. Author chuckled lightly in reply, nodding lightly.  
“Me too.”; he said softly. He wasn't too sure if he was missed that much, but he wouldn't destroy Host's mood in any way like that.

They soon arrived at the manor, and just a second after they stepped inside, Wilford had spotted them.  
“Oh ho! Author and Hosty darling!”, Wilford exclaimed, and Host squealed happily, running up to Wilford. He laughed brightly when his running leap he was picked up and twirled around, Wilford chuckling as he held the toddler in his arms now.  
“How long's it been?”, Wilford smiled as he spoke, walking towards Author, carrying Host on his hip.  
“I'm not sure. A few weeks?”, Author replied, shrugging lightly, taking Host from Wilford again and setting him on the ground.  
“How long will you stay this time?”, Wilford asked, humming lightly as he watched Author take Host out of his outside wear.  
“Until it warms up again. The cabin is rather cold in the winter.”, Author replied.

“Hurry!”, Host whined, and Author chuckled softly.  
“Patience dear. I don't want to hurt you.”, he said, and Host pouted adorably in reply.  
“How nice! It'll be wonderful to have you here with us.”, Wilford smiled brightly, taking the clothes Author got off of Host and poofed them into their room.  
“I surely hope so.”, Author replied and chuckled lightly, smiling as Host happily ran off. One thing was for certain, for being blind, he knew scarily accurate how to get around on his own. Maybe he wasn't a normal child afterall.

Host knew exactly where to go, running through the halls until he found Dark's office. He wasn't sure himself _how_ he knew, but he just... he did. He knew. He tapped against the door, unable to read the doorhandle to open it.  
“Dark!”, he called, and after a few more impatient taps, the door opened, and the toddler wrapped his arms around a certain egos' legs.

“Hello there darling.”, Dark hummed, gently picking Host up and holding him close to himself.  
“Hello!”, Host replied and giggled happily, nuzzling into Dark's chest. He still loved Dark the most, right after his daddy of course.  
“Are you going to be staying here again for a bit?”, Dark asked, walking with Host back down the hall again, already suspecting he just ran off again. He seemed to like doing that.  
“Yes! 's cold. Cold bad. Here not cold!”, Host told Dark, who hummed along, nodding lightly. He could understand the cabin would get rather cold in the winter. He was glad they came here now.

Author smiled lightly when he saw Dark with Host. Host coming here to the manor had helped Dark and Author alike. Dark was much more involved with the egos now, and seemed generally more happy than before. And Author, he finally showed himself here after all. And he got to finally be around people, instead of isolating himself so much.  
“I heard you'll be staying here over the winter.”, Dark hummed, as Host happily nuzzled into his chest, chewing on his hand lightly.  
“Yeah. Staying in the cabin can get a little risky, and it's really draining for me to keep it warm.”, Author replied and nodded lightly.  
“You can stay here as long as you like. You two are always welcome here.”, Dark replied, and Author hummed, nodding lightly.  
“Thank you.”.

“Wan' stay with Dark!”, Host exclaimed then, looking over to Author.  
“Of course darling. I'll put your things in our room.”, Author chuckled softly, ruffling Host's hair, who giggled happily in reply.  
“Alright. Seems like I get to amuse our darling again.”, Dark said with a smile, and Host giggled happily, nodding.  
“I'll probably join you later.”, Author said softly then. Most likely, just arriving he should be fine being around the others some again.

“So, how have you been doing?”, Dark asked Host softly, bouncing him lightly on his hip as he made his way to the common room with the toddler.  
“Good! Love daddy lots!”, Host replied with a bright smile, giggling happily as he was bounced.  
“That's good. And daddy loves you a whole lot too, hm?”, Dark smiled at Host, and the toddler giggled, nodding.

In the common room were a few egos. Eric was doing something together with Green, and Bim was splayed over the couch half-asleep.

Green noticed when Dark walked in, mostly because Host was excitedly blabbering, and beeped. It didn't matter that Host could already talk, he liked blabbering! Eric also turned to look, fidgeting with his handkerchief. He's seen Host before, and heard him too, but he's never really... well, talked to him, he supposed. He's mostly kept his distance, having felt unsure about interacting with the toddler.  
“Googs!”, Host cheered happily hearing the beep, and he got another in reply, slightly annoyed.  
“Green.”, Green corrected, and Dark walked over to the table they were sitting at. He and Eric were playing a game of Sprouts, using a big whiteboard and a green and yellow marker.

“Green!”, Host corrected and giggled happily. He made beeping sounds, to which Green beeped back. All four Googles knew Host loved their beeping, and that it always made him happy.  
“Uhm.. Hello, Host.”, Eric said softly, and Host made a curious sound, turning to look over at Eric. He shrunk a little into himself, though he knew Host was blind.  
“Oh! Hello!”, Host smiled, shifting and wiggling in Dark's lap. “'m Host! You?”.  
Eric smiled softly, the sight of the happy toddler making him relax a little bit more. “I'm- I'm Eric. Eric Derekson. That's- me!”, he chuckled a bit awkwardly, tugging on his handkerchief.  
“Eric!”, Host said happily, reaching out to him with his little hands. Eric looked a little afraid, and very uncertain, as he looked up at Dark helplessly.

“Would you like to hold him?”, Dark asked softly, and Eric fiddled even more with his handkerchief, looking worried. “It's alright if you'd rather not.”.  
“N-no! I'd- I would really.... I'd like that.”, Eric blushed, embarrassed by his little “outburst”. Dark chuckled softly, smiling gently at Eric.  
“Careful Host.”, Dark murmured, gently giving the toddler to Eric, letting Host sit on his lap. Host sat quietly and just shifted a little to be comfortable, Eric holding his arms up, uncertain what to do.  
“Eric?”, Host said softly, looking up at Eric with big eyes.  
“Yes?”, Eric replied, looking down at the little boy.  
“Arms?”, Host continued then, making Eric a little confused.  
“Arms?”, he questioned, and Host nodded in reply.  
“Arms!”, Host wrapped his arms as much as he could around Eric, surprising him quite a bit.

“Uh-uhm...”, Eric looked at Dark, and then back down at Host, just getting a smile in reply. Host wanted a... hug?  
He slowly wrapped his arms around Host in his arms, and the little one made a happy sound, nuzzling his face into Eric's chest.  
“Uh..”, Eric was maybe tearing up now, because there was a happy little toddler in his lap hugging him, and he was so soft and warm and- yeah, he was crying.  
“Are you alright, Eric?”, Green asked, looking at Eric with what may be mild concern.  
“Y-yes. It's- I'm just-”, Eric held Host a little tighter, and Host made a happy sound, squeezing Eric in his arms as well.  
Dark chuckled softly, gently petting Host's head, making him giggle lightly.

“Thanku Eric.”, Host said softly, and Eric sniffled nodding as he held Host close against himself.  
“Thank you too, Host.”, he said quietly, and Host made a happy little sound.

Author came into the room after a while, smiling softly as he saw Host cuddled up close to Eric, who had by now gotten over the tears and hesitantly continued the game of Sprouts with Green.  
Host shifted, and turned to look towards Author. “Daddy!”, he called, and Author laughed softly, walking over.  
“O-oh- hello Author- I'm- uhm....”, Eric got instantly nervous when Author walked up to them. He let go of Host as the toddler shifted to reach towards Author, so he could pick him up.  
“It's quite alright Eric. I'm glad you like Host.”, Author hummed, and Eric nodded lightly, unsure of what to say, or if he should say anything at all.

“Like Eric daddy!”, Host told Author with a bright smile, and Author chuckled, pressing a kiss to Host's forehead.  
“I'm glad you do buttercup.”, he replied with a smile, and Host giggled happily.  
“'m hungry daddy.”, Host said then, shifting to tug on Author's shirt with a slight whine.  
“Let's get you a snack then baby.”, Author smiled softly, bouncing Host on his hip lightly, making Host giggle lightly.

Together the two of them left the common room then, Host excitedly waving goodbye at the others. He was really happy to be back, though he knew Author didn't like being around too many people.

They made their way to the kitchen, where Author got to making something small to eat for the two of them. He could take some food himself, truthfully, mostly because he hadn't eaten for as long as Host had either.  
He made them some sandwiches, cutting off the crust for Host, before giving it to him.  
“Thank!”, Host said with a bright smile, making a kiss at Author, who chuckled lightly in reply. It was cute how Host always tried to copy him.  
“No problem kiddo.”, Author hummed, taking his own sandwich to eat. “Wanna go back to our room to eat?”, he asked softly, and Host thought for a moment.  
“Mh-Mh.”, Host shook his head, and Author took a deep breath, nodding lightly.  
“Alright buttercup. Let's go back then.”.

Author carried Host back to the common room then, where Eric had apparently fled the scene, and Bim was full on asleep. Green had left as well, so it was just pretty much just Author and Host.  
The two of them went to sit on an armchair, letting Host sit sideways on his lap. The little toddler happily ate his sandwich, and Author ate his own, while gently running his hand over Host's head. It was nice here. It was warm, and they had everything they needed, and he didn't have to use his powers to make sure they'd be okay.

Oliver peeked his head into the room after the two had been there for around half an hour or so probably.

Author had fallen asleep, holding Host loosely in his arms on his lap. The toddler had fallen asleep as well, curled up on Author's lap, holding onto his shirt with one hand, and sucking on his thumb on the other one.  
Oliver “aww”ed, smiling as he saw the two of them. They were really adorable like that. He took a picture, or maybe ten, sending them to the egos' group chat, before giving the two each a blanket, trying to make it good for both, before leaving them alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing this for like, 3 or 4 days  
updates will be very slow


	2. Chapter 2

Host giggled quietly, sitting on top of Wilford's shoulders. His little hands were reaching for a cookie-jar, but it was _just_ out of reach. Wilford used a small poof of his power, pushing the jar closer to Host's hands, and the toddler made a happy successful sound as he grabbed the jar with both hands.  
“Got it!”, Host giggled happily, pulling the jar down and against his chest, as well as sitting on top of Wilford's head. Wilford giggled as well, and he helped open the jar and let Host pull a cookie out for each of them. They both nibbled on their cookies, as Wilford left the kitchen with Host and the jar, humming to himself, Host happy to eat his cookie.

There was a beeping, and Host made a happy sound. “Ollie!”, he called, beeping back at the android. Wilford didn't even know it was Oliver until the android appeared in his sight, but Host seemed to have been able to tell. Maybe from the beeping?  
“Hi Host!”, Oliver greeted back, smile bright as he looked up at the toddler. Wilford was _tall_, and thus Oliver had to look up at him.  
“Hi Ollie!”, Host greeted back with a bright smile, and he pulled another cookie out, holding it out towards the android. Oliver giggled lightly, taking the cookie and thanking the toddler.  
“I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be eating cookies.”, Oliver hummed, addressing both of them. Wilford just shrugged lightly -careful about Host, since he was holding onto him still as well, and didn't want him to fall.  
“Ah, who cares? We wanted cookies and we got them!”, Wilford said and giggled, joined by Host on top of him, nodding.  
“I won't tell your parents then.”, Oliver laughed a little, beeping in amusement. The two troublemakers thanked him, before Wilford was off again.

The two were very determined to go watch a movie perhaps, when Google crossed their path. He beeped at them, and Host squealed softly, wiggling on top of Wilford.  
“Neither of you are to eat sweets before dinner.”, he said, arms crossed, and Wilford huffed.  
“We can do whatever we want!”, he exclaimed, and Host giggled happily, nodding.  
“Can do!”, he agreed, patting his hand now cookie free on Wilford's head, the pink man smiling brightly in turn.

Google beeped again, and Host blew a raspberry at the android, earned a scandalized beep and look in turn.  
“Neither Dark nor Author will be pleased by you consuming sugar now.”, Google kept reprimanding them, but neither truly cared. Except, Host was sniffling.  
“Bu' I wan' cookie..”, he said quietly, voice shaky, and his eyes were shining with tears. Google immediately made a beep of concern, looking up at the toddler.  
“It is not healthy for you, Host. And you've already had one.”, Google said, but the toddler just seemed to tear up further. He sniffled, and the first tears started flowing, and immediately Google felt like the worst person in the world.  
“Host, don't cry..”, he said softly, but the toddler just whimpered and sniffled as tears ran down his cheeks. Truthfully, even Wilford was feeling a little worried, not having expected Host to just cry suddenly.

Suddenly Author was behind them, and being nearly as tall as Wilford, he managed easily to take Host off of Wilford's shoulder -the pink man quick to take the cookie jar, while Host squeaked in surprise.  
“Now now darling, crying will get you nowhere.”, Author hummed, holding Host against his chest. The toddler pouted up at Author, tugging on his sweater.  
“But I wan' cookies!”, he whined, and Author chuckled lightly. Google just watched in astonishment, because this toddler just fake cried at him to get what he wants!  
“I've heard you've already eaten one.”, Author said, wiping away some cookie crumbs from Host's mouth. The toddler blew another raspberry at Author, and he laughed softly.  
“Alright baby, you can have another.”, Author hummed, easily picking out a cookie from the jar Wilford held, ignoring the two somewhat dumbfounded egos.

Host made a happy sound when he was given the cookie, and let Author wipe his cheeks and eyes dry again.  
“Where did he learn _that?”_, Wilford asked, watching the toddler munch on his cookie.  
“He knows a thing or two about getting what he wants.”, Author replied with a grin. “Not that I'd deny my baby a lot.”.  
“A toddler should not possess the skill of crying on command.”, Google said, getting his composure back, crossing his arms. He couldn't believe he had almost given in to Host, just because the toddler had _fake cried_.  
“The Jims would be proud.”, Wilford commented, chuckling as he took another cookie and biting it. Google glared at Wilford for it, but Wilford just grinned, Host giggling softly.  
“I better leave before a certain android tattles!”, Wilford giggled and poofed away, and Google made an alarmed sound. He still had the cookie jar! Giving one last glance at Author and Host, Google turned and marched off, determined to talk to Dark about Wilford. The man would have a sugar rush if he ate all those cookies.

“Now you little troublemaker.”, Author addressed the toddler in his arms, who looked up at him with big innocent eyes, cookie crumbs all over his face. Author laughed, pressing a kiss to Host's forehead, who smiled brightly up at him.  
“It's getting close to nap time. With your tummy full, you'll have no problem sleeping hm?”, Author hummed, walking together with Host.  
“No sleepies!”, Host whined, holding onto Author with one hand, looking up at him with displeasure.  
“You got cookies, so now you get sleepies. I know you'll be tired once you're in bed.”, Author hummed. Host pouted, eating his cookie in quiet as they're walking.  
”Daddy sleepies?”, Host asked, as they made their way to their room.  
“Daddy's not tired.”, Author replied softly, and Host frowned. He finished his cookie, and when they were in their room, Author cleaned Host's face, before changing him into his onesie to sleep.

“Daddy stay.”, Host said softly, when he was tucked into bed. “Sleepies daddy.”.  
Author sighed softly, running a hand through his hair. He _was_ tired. He hadn't slept well the past few days. He knew Host knew more than he should, and he knew his baby worried about his daddy.  
“Daddy will nap with you.”, he replied and smiled softly. Host gave a little smile back, listening to Author change, before his daddy was climbing into bed with him. Author pulled Host against his chest, relaxing as he curled up around him. He felt better with Host here, though the toddler alternated between sleeping with Author and sleeping with Dark. Dark was like his second daddy now.

Host nuzzled into Author's chest, holding onto him with a hand, and with the other sucking on his thumb. Author ran a hand through Host's hair slowly, watching his baby fall asleep. He was glad Host was so happy here, but it was very tiring for Author. Staying here for months would take a lot out of him, and he knew it. He liked this place, the egos were generally fun, and everyone loved Host. But Author wasn't used to people, and sometimes he felt like he was drowning.   
Maybe going out on a walk would do him good. Some fresh air, some movement. Maybe Host wanted to come with, just the two of them. It'd be nice. Probably not this evening though, he'd rather have daylight if he went out with Host.  
Taking a deep breath, he relaxed. It sounded like a good idea, and he felt comfortable with it. He let himself sleep then, easily falling under. He was really tired, and he needed as much sleep as he could get, truly.

Author slept through the entire afternoon, desperately needing rest. Host slept just as long, just enjoying being with his daddy and being so warm. When it was time for dinner, Oliver was the one to go get them. He smiled softly when he saw the two of them asleep, quietly stepping inside. He walked over to the bed, a soft beep leaving him, and he gently shook Author's shoulder. “Author.”, he said softly, “it's time for dinner.”.  
Author grumbled, shifting, before swatting at Oliver's hand. Oliver chuckled, shaking his head lightly. “Come on Author, you and Hosty need to eat.”.  
Author grumbled, squinting up at Oliver in a tired glare. Oliver smiled at him, and eventually Author sighed. “Gimme a minute.”, he mumbled, and Oliver nodded. He left them alone then, just to give them their space, but he waited in the hall.

Author sighed, nuzzling into the top of Host's head and laying there for a moment, before he shifted.  
“Time to get up baby.”, he murmured, gently pressing kisses to Host's cheeks and nose, until the toddler woke up with a little giggle. Author smiled seeing his darling smile, and carefully got up.  
“Lemme change your diapee, hm?”, Author hummed, grabbing the changing mat and all else he needed. He would pick up some potty training soon, he'd been considering it for a while. Host could walk pretty well, and he did pretty good at dressing himself. And he'd be two soon as well, so he was certain Host would manage well.

Once he was done, he let Host pick out some clothes and let him dress, while Author washed himself up some. Once they were ready to go, Author helped Host to the ground, holding his hand and going out. Host loved being carried, but Author did tell him it was important to walk so he'd get good at it! So he was happy walking too.  
Oliver smiled when he saw the two, telling Host how absolutely adorable he looked like. Upon asking, Oliver got to hold Host's other hand, and together they made their way to eat lunch. They had a high chair for Host, which Bing and Silver had made together, surprisingly enough, and the toddler loved it to pieces.

Due to Host, the high chair was at the corner of the table pretty much, so he could be next to Dark, and Author next to him, which had the result of Author sitting opposite of Wilford now. The writer didn't mind it, mostly since he befriended Wilford. Still, Author was usually more on the quiet side during dinner. Everyone was just so loud, and Author couldn't focus on so many conversations going on at once. He was happy talking with Host, and even Dark.  
Author didn't eat a lot, before he excused himself. It wasn't too unusual for Author to leave a bit earlier, but this was _very_ early, even for Author. It concerned Dark, and Host looked worriedly after Author as well. He knew Author, and he worried a whole lot about his daddy.  
Host looked over at Dark, squirming in his seat. “Wanna go to daddy.”, he said softly, and Dark smiled softly. Host was a wonderful son to have.  
“Alright darling. Do you wanna go by yourself?”, he asked, standing up and picking Host out of his high chair, holding him on his hip.

“Alone.”, Host replied, and Dark nodded lightly. He helped Host down, making sure the toddler stood steady, before he sat down again. Host thanked Dark with a smile, before he was off. Wilford looked after him, before looking up at Dark. They agreed without words; they hoped those two would be okay.

Host made his way through the halls, following his instincts to where Author would be. It led him towards the garden, and the toddler determinedly made his way towards it. He was just a tiny bit waddling still, but he managed well enough. He had his little anti-slipping-socks on as well, as precaution as always.  
When he finally found the sliding door to the fenced in garden, he found it slightly open. Struggling to push it open, he just so managed, stepping outside. Author was sitting on the swing-couch-loveseat-thingy, a blanket wrapped around him to fight of the cold. Host carefully walked over, and fell against Author's legs with a huff.

Author made a little startled sound, looking down at his darling, a little, perhaps even sad, smile on his lips. He pulled the toddler into his lap, and Host cuddled into Author's chest, as Author wrapped the blanket around Host as well.  
“Daddy?”, he asked softly, looking up at Author with nothing but worry. Author took a deep breath, holding Host against himself and gently running a hand through Host's hair.  
“I'm okay.”, Author said softly, taking a deep breath and sighing. “It's just... it's a lot. The past few days, especially with Christmas approaching. Everyone's loud, and it's just... so much. I don't want to isolate myself, and I know you like being here with the others a lot.”, he explained. He knew Host wanted to understand, and Host was smart. And, well, Author really only felt comfortable talking to Host.

Host frowned, leaning his head against Author's chest. “Is okay.”, he said softly, holding onto Author and enjoying his warmth. It was quiet out here, snow softly falling. Host knew Author didn't like loud noises, and crowds. He didn't like the feeling of some fabrics and was comforted by soft fabrics and his stuffed bunny. Being around all these egos was taking a lot out of Author, and Host knew that. He got overwhelmed sometimes too, and Author was always there to bring him somewhere quiet and calm him down.  
Author chuckled lightly, smiling. Host was wonderful, and he burdened him far too much considering he was barely two years old. Almost two years old. He was as excited as he was anxious about the egos celebrating Host's second birthday, truthfully, but it was still nearly three months away.

Together they sat there in silence then, enjoying each other's company, the warmth of each other and the blanket around them. Author enjoyed the beautiful scenery of the garden covered in snow, spotting the little path towards the small green house. It hadn't been used much when Author had first discovered it, and he had spend a lot of the warmer months to get it back into shape. It had become another little quiet spot for him, but also for some of the other egos. Eric, for example, was there a lot as well.  
Host loved the little garden as well, because he loved nature a lot. Being able to feel plants and flowers and smell them, it was really nice. And just being near Author made him really happy, of course. Right now, he was just enjoying Author's warmth, and hearing his heartbeat. He started sucking on his thumb again, feeling happy and content. He liked being with Author, no matter what they were doing.

There was the sound of the sliding door being pulled open some more, someone stepping outside and pulling the door closed a bit more again. Author turned to look, the toddler in his arms half asleep. It was really comfortable out here, even though Author was starting to get a little cold.  
It was Dark who had joined them out here, a big long coat wrapped around him. He may be eternally cold, but that didn't mean he liked to get any colder than he already was. He smiled lightly at the two, and sat down next to Author.  
“How are you?”, Dark asked softly, and he was clearly concerned for Author. Author hummed lightly in reply, leaning his head back and looking up towards the sky.  
“Overwhelmed.”, he replied quietly. Dark gave him time, the silence between them comfortable. There was no pressure to talk immediately.  
“It's just.. a lot, still. I don't think I'll ever get used to it.”, Author continued after a while, and Dark hummed lightly, nodding.  
“You don't have to.”, Dark said softly, and Author sighed, nodding.  
“I know. But I pretty much live here with Host, going to the cabin is more like a vacation. And I know I have quiet places here, but it's just... there's so many people here. I just _know_. It gives me unreasonable anxieties, that the noise will get to me, get to my safe space, even though I know it won't.”, Author explained, tried to explain. He had closed his eyes, holding Host against himself, running a hand through his hair.

There was a bit of quiet, and Author appreciated it. He needed silence like he needed air, but sometimes it was hard to get it. Sometimes Author was too sensitive to noise, and even being alone in the library was too loud. Sometimes the air was too stuffy and he couldn't breathe well. Eric seemed to understand him, since he needed a lot of silence as well, not handling so many people around him well. And while Host got confused with too many people, he loved being around them.

“I think I'll take a walk. Fresh air, the forest, maybe it'll help me feel a bit better.”, Author said then, opening his eyes again. “Not today. It's late. But tomorrow.”.  
Dark hummed lightly, nodding, following Author's line of sight. “It's okay to step back when you need a break. And you're always free to come visit me, if you'd like some guaranteed silence. A bit cold and colorless, but silent.”.  
Author chuckled, but smiled. “I'll keep it in mind.”. He knew Dark's aura could turn a room pretty much soundproof, but it was also cold, and drained everything of colour. He supposed if he needed guaranteed silence though, it would be good.  
“Let's go back inside. It's quite cold, and Host seems ready to sleep.”, Dark said then, smiling at the pretty much sleeping toddler in Author's arms. He's heard of his day with Wilford, so it didn't surprise him that Host was so sleepy.  
“Yeah. I could use the rest myself.”, Author agreed. He carefully shifted Host to carry him comfortably, before standing up. He followed Dark quietly inside, the man closing the door behind them.  
“Sleep well Author. I'll see you tomorrow.”, Dark smiled lightly, and gently pressed a kiss to Host's forehead.  
“Thank you. Good night.”, Author replied, smiling softly in return. He was glad Dark loved Host so much, and that Host was so loved here.

Author brought Host back to their room, gently setting him down. He carefully began undressing Host again, which caused the toddler to whine and blink his eyes sleepily open at Author.  
“Daddy?..”, he mumbled, and Author hummed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Host's temple.  
“You can sleep baby. I'll just change you into your pjs.”, Author said softly. Host made a soft sound, shifting a little as Author gently kept getting Host out of his clothes. Once the toddler was in his pajamas, Host kept watching Author, whining and holding his arms out towards him, until Author was finally changed and in bed with him.  
“Wove you..”, Host mumbled, and Author smiled, curling up around Host, holding him close.  
“I love you too darling.”, Author murmured, gently pressing a kiss to the top of Host's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, but i got an idea i wanna put into this  
and i just need more baby hosty in my life  
anyways, i tried to make this fluff and happy but by the end it got a lil sad  
i just wanna add more fluff for the next chapter, yknow, before it'll take a turn :')  
dunno if the turn will be in the next chapter or not, also sorry that it'll take a longer time again  
just very tired


End file.
